Atmosphere is Crawling
by Td03
Summary: You think Danzo is evil? You believe Madara is the epitome of corruption? You suppose the ignorant villagers are sin personified? Do reevaluate: this is Tanya Degurechaff. Canon Divergence
1. Humans

**Atmosphere is Crawling**

Ola! This is the second fanfic of this awesome anime show where it is _crossover_ ed with Naruto! Oh my goodness! The JUNGLE opening is amazing! And him/her smile? I don't know who keeps drawing Tanya's smiles but argh, so good!

This is going to be a canon divergence. I absolutely despise crossovers where both lead characters are lumped together in one timeline where the 'new' guy is just a second fiddle/copy of the 'original' lead character. The storyline will not resemble canon if I can help it.

Warning: Sporadic updates. Grammar mistakes.

Rating: Currently it is rated T, though it will be rated M later (maybe very soon) because, come on, this is her, _Tanya Degurechaff,_ and if you've read my Naruto fics you know I do graphic death scenes.

Summary: **You think Danzo is evil? You believe Madara is the epitome of corruption? You suppose the ignorant villagers are sin personified? Do reevaluate: this is Tanya Degurechaff. Canon Divergence.**

* * *

. o . 0 . o .

 _Humans are arrogant, that cannot be disputed._

 _They claim they are pure for being good to other humans and even other species they deem as 'lesser' and named animals._

 _They even use their very own species as a standard for Death, deeming some as humane or inhumane._

 _Both of which always differ from one another human depending on their views and conveniences._

 _Why, when they are born, their first instinct is to demand for milk. And if denied, they shall cry and make others miserable._

 _Narcissism, eh?_

. o . 0 . o .

He tried to come up as something a little more believeable.

A dream is immediately ruled out. He could feel pain. A hallucination is not likely. He had never drunk a single drop of alcohol in his entire life. But a hallucination induced by a concussion could be. He had his head first hit by the train—

He made an ugly face, though his face failed to convey the expression. The baby body he was in had literally just been born. His eyes had just been used for the first time, he had never thought it would be painful to just look at the corner of his eyes. But he got used to it quickly, and he could see a woman covering another woman with a big belly on the bed with a white sheet. Apparently, his mother in this world is dead, and his father is unknown. Hmph, he wouldn't have cared if his survival doesn't depend on them. He could only wiggle his toes!

What kind of place is this? He wouldn't put it pass Being X to put him in a sinful family, just so he can face hardship. At least these women were trying to feed him. His belly was painful. Though it was mighty humiliating to know that his young tongue deeply loved the milk this nanny was giving him. He _hated_ milk. He can't wait to grow up and be able to drink black coffee again.

He was being _coo_ ed by the nurse cradling him. She said she was sorry he had to stay in an orphanage because his parents' untimely demise. He had never visited an orphanage. It would be an experience at least. Not a very worthwhile one. He knew how to walk? Why can't he just walk now?

He nearly fell off her grasp but the nurse caught him on time. "Bad Tanya-chan! Oh, you almost fell!"

 _... Tanya? Tanya-chan? Me?_

. o . 0 . o .

 _I'm in this world where my needs will not be met, where science is not advanced, where I do not have a strong social position, and where I am in dire straits, to_ restore my faith. _As… if… There is no way a God would bother coming down to me, putting me in this horrible situation just so I will pray to God? It's just a spiteful extraterrestrial being who's too full of itself and I was randomly chosen because it happened to be there. Coincidences!_

He—She thought of praying to God. _Pfft, I'll never manage it. Just the thought makes me snicker._

So far, she had gathered that she was in an orphanage. The matrons were nice people. She figured they might be low on food at some points, but other than that, there is nothing dire. She'll be just fine—

 _Nothing was fine_.

Tanya felt it coming before it actually came. The roof caved and the nurse who had been sitting on a chair on that side of the wall disappeared under the stone roof. Tanya could hear _squelch_ and bone crackles before it was buried under a giant white thing. It was as big as an adult, shiny and impossibly sharp. It wasn't the only one. It was five, and all were connected on a furry appendage. A giant animal _DEMON DEMON DEMON_ according to the screams from the outside. It lifted itself, vanishing from her view. Her small body was gripped painfully tight by the nurse who jumped when the giant hand/paw/foot stepped onto the other side of the building.

 _IN DIRE STRAIT MY ASS IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN TEN MINUTES AFTER I WAS REINCARNATED AND I'M ALREADY NEAR DEATH'S DOOR!_

Something else came though the whole, standing on the rubble where the dead woman had been crushed. It was a human this time, and he put his hands together to make some hand signs and then feathers floated and Tanya's nose tickled before she fell in deep slumber.

. o . 0 . o .

* * *

 **Ola C: Do you think her surname should stay Degurechaff or maybe altered as, I don't know, Degurechaffuku, or something?**

 **Grrr, it is still airing! I want episode 6 now... is it here already ow ow ow.**


	2. Good Humans

**Atmosphere is Crawling**

I have only watched Yojo Senki a week ago. There is no long draft for this fic, just some bullets of what I'd like to happen at certain points, some lines, some plot twists. There is no longer, unproofed draft for me to work on making it finer and longer. I'm writing this on the fly so to speak, so I am sorry that it's pretty short. I flit from fandom to fandom which is why, while I update often, I don't update one story often.

For a guest reviewer, I chose Naruto's universe because I don't think I'll be able to write Tanya in that World War I universe. Tanya is _clearly_ going to be the winner in the human war. I'd probably add another Being—maybe Being A or Y or Z (challenge anyone wanna take?) if I do, but I dislike the idea of there being more "Tanya Degurechaff"s popping up to be a pain in the ass of Tanya Degurechaff. In here, her role is obscured, mysterious and plain at the same time. There's a Shinigami here, Tailed Beasts who are basically 'gods' although they can be controlled, a ninjas who have the power to change reality itself. And Tanya is reborn at the bottom of the totem pole, a civilian baby. Will she be revealed to possess a hidden bloodline? Will she be forced to take up swordsmanship due to having no chakra? Will she climb up the civilian social ladder instead of the ninja military ladder (I CHALLENGE YOU BY THE WAY ON THIS)? Maybe, maybe not. One thing for sure, she's still going to be the Tanya we all _looooove_.

Oniele : You're welcome! And if you decide to contribute a story for the Yojo Senki fandom, even more welcome!

The Rupture : Yeah, it's sooo obvious that Tanya is going to be recruited into military and the one who would bring out her ruthlessness to the fullest is going to be Danzo. But I try to not do the obvious, still looking for solutions other than what I have come up with so far.

HiddenRay : I join of your REBELLION XD Also, awesome man! Naruto-at-least-I-get-to-keep-my-dick-unlike-you.

Guest : Magic guns as a catalyst. Bullets acting as spells. Computational jewel for flight. I've already taken care of all three in pretty much 3 seconds. Have no fear (unless you doubt me and give me some ideas for their "replacements" which is more than fine, I love searching for inspiration). To me, Naruto in Tanya's world... depending on the author's ideal personality for him, he'd either be the best soldier or tear the entire world down because he has Kurama wrecking everything, and if the bastard fox is too lazy or disinterested, a Rasenshuriken is able to blow up a - relatively - small mountain. If the lead character is guaranteed to win every battle, the story is boring. And before anyone is going to point out Tanya's overpowered status, please remind yourself that _her_ enemy is Being X, not the humans.

Summary: **You think Danzo is evil? You believe Madara is the epitome of corruption? You suppose the ignorant villagers are sin personified? Do reevaluate: this is Tanya Degurechaff. Canon Divergence.**

Thank you so much and enjoy the story!

* * *

. o . 0 . o .

 _If you believe we are born_ _ **good**_ _, why do you have to_ _teach_ _children goodness?_

. o . 0 . o .

Tanya woke up to what must be the nursery room because there were several cribs full of babies each. Must be the hospital. She did not dislike the hospital, but she was reluctant to approach one after the incident where her—at the time his—young grabby hands grabbed a thermometer and accidentally broke it. The doctor's face had been filled with fury, but did not pursue the matter further due to an upcoming urgent operation.

The little babies were sleeping though, a fact she was relieved for because she was not sure she would be able to tolerate hearing them crying non-stop. She much preferred silence, not that there was any silence, because there was a commotion outside the glass-covered window where her crib was conveniently (or dangerously?) placed nearby.

"Today, people of Konoha, I address you."

Her several hours old baby hands couldn't stretch and reach up the edge of her baby cage to hoist herself up, so she was reduced to lying flat on her back, listening in to what sounds like a rather important announcement without being able to see anything but the rooftop of a circular building and someone in white robes and large hat.

"I, the Third Fire Shadow, hereby claim back the Hokage Seat."

And smoke. Lots of smoke, most likely from the result of a lot of fire. A fire accident—

 _Sharp white claws connected to a furry orange appendage stepped over the entire room/building revealing gigantic orange tip(s)/tailsGIANTTAILS_

—or a supernatural attack.

"Due to the unfortunate death of our beloved Fourth Hokage, I ask we take a small moment to mourn his heroic end—for indeed he died a hero's death."

Tanya couldn't see the architecture of the place. So she couldn't guess if it was a megacity or a rundown village, but she was glad that this world speaks Japanese. She can imagine the unpleasantness of a language barrier.

"It is truly saddening that a Tailed-Beast, the most powerful one of all at that, to have suddenly appear in our midst and destroyed our beloved Leaf village, and taken our precious people not more than last night."

So that demon was called a Tailed Beast, and this is a leaf village, whatever that means. The man standing on the roof was quite a distance from the hospital window she was looking through, but she guessed that he was a very old man, based on his white beard and if her baby eyes weren't wrong, wrinkles.

"But we _are_ alive, and we will become stronger! The Yondaime did not sacrifice his life in vain, for he annihilated the Nine-Tailed Beast to save us all."

He talked about this Tailed Beast as if it was common! Is this a world where giant demons like that run free?

"In his short life, he had protected our home, ended the Third Great Shinobi World War."

Huh, she had been sure that Being X was going to send her to a war-stricken world.

"Befriended a lot of Minor Villages—all of whom are on their way here to help us rebuild our village as we speak, and many more. He is a better man than I, one of the most powerful man in the Elemental Nations, and it is a tragedy that he has only been our Yondaime for one year."

One of the most powerful couldn't even last a year and he's apparently a _leader_. How was she, a… a no-name orphan going to live? But that man looked old, so there's a possibility that she can live safely, right?

"Knowing of my old age, I am aware that we will need a younger, stronger ninja on their prime to lead us. However, we are still recovering, and none of us wish to simply replace our Yondaime so early. I hope that you will all help me _help us_. As long as there are leaves, the Will of Fire shall never die!"

Apparently, the people here have quirks about leaves and fire. Bad combination.

 _What the hell kind of world have that bastard-alien Being X sent me to?_

. o . 0 . o .

* * *

I made several drafts of the speech. One in which the Third told them of Naruto's Sacrifice status and then passing the law, I thought boring, I want to try new. One in which the Third still divulged it, but was forced to kill a very forward and foul mouthed man who immediately called him, the Hokage, to be a danger, thus traumatizing the civilians and disturbing a sizable portion of the ninja corps. Several more scenarios where he divulged it with different outcomes, but all of these were written after I wrote the first draft with my original plan, which is him not even telling the _civilians_ about it. Every time I write 'The Kyuubi has been sealed in this newborn, the Legacy of our Yondaime' my mind keep screaming _stupid stupid stupid don't say that to civilians who don't know sealing how can you just believe them to accept a Sacrifice,_ and finally I decided, yeah, he shouldn't. I mean, I put myself in the civilian shoes, I would NOT trust my village leader that a gigantic demon who can cause earthquakes just by stepping a little too hard can be held back inside a tiny baby by _INK DRAWING_.

But if you think that just because the Third is keeping it a true SS-rank secret this is going to save everything, you're dead wrong. Though innacurate, I adore the Butterfly Effect on Plotlines.


	3. Bad Humans

**Atmosphere is Crawling**

…Hi.

Uh, I'm Rin. Wouldn't be here if a certain organ in my head didn't finally came around to see this, so, special thanks to all of you who remain.

Something very upsetting for my family happened, and well, my mood plummeted – which would normally make me vent about 5k words but I'm just feeling numb and tired.

. o . 0 . o .

Chaos Dichter : Nice idea about the chronomancy.

Guest : Uh, I don't put much stock in friendship between them since this fandom is new. I'd make a point out of it like I do with Harry Potter because so many people bash the Golden Trio idea, but for this one, we'll see. Tanya having friends haven't crossed my mind once. She just screames _I'm a solo._

Guest : Oh, nice description. She is a Being X-damned amoral person. That puts so many things in perspective, thank you.

Warpterror : Absolutely. What's the point of reading a new character when they're just going to repeat the dialogues and same events of the canon plotline. Yeah, English is not my native tongue. I try to cover the minor annoyances of grammar mistakes with the major awesomeness of the plot twists, and I am so glad it is working. I'm doing this one justice though. Aside from what happened, I'm swamped with articles on demand.

Summary: **You think Danzo is evil? You believe Madara is the epitome of corruption? You suppose the ignorant villagers are sin personified? Do reevaluate: this is Tanya Degurechaff. Canon Divergence – Rational Fiction.**

* * *

. o . 0 . o .

 _If you believe we are born **bad** , parents know that they have to educate their children about good and morality._

. o . 0 . o .

One moment she was yawning (trying to sleep but unable to) and next there was a cold chill on her neck. The curious thing was, she was facing the window observing the now empty rooftop and the sky so how could there be a breeze of wind behind her back, where there was no window and the door was on the other side of the wall?

She was – _shamefully_ – struggling with the mere act of rolling over from her left side.

Tanya laid flat on her right side to see that there was a man in white uniform and white hat holding onto a baby with short blond hair. This must be the man who had made that speech. Wow. She had been mulling over her plans but she didn't think she would meet (see, technically) this village's chief so soon! Tanya took note of the baby he was holding—probably his grandson or grand nephew.

The baby's face was, well, baby-ish. He had a shockingly blond hair. When she was a he, she hadn't known anyone with natural blond hair that was as rich as his. Most of them were paler in their shade, while that baby's color was one a child would have picked to color the sun in their little drawings.

Tanya tried to squint – baby motor control sucks! She can't even squint much – and found his eyes were too rich in blue; too many shades of blue to be real. She wondered if his characteristics were common around this village, or if this place, that is apparently some kind of alternate version Japan that got called as 'the leaf village', also mainly consisted of black-haired and black-eyed individuals like the Japan in her world too.

The village chief did some kind of handsigns, to whom Tanya couldn't figure out since there's no way the baby could understand that. The old man began to speak but it was just baby talk, naming objects and emotions and generally being overly describing. Tanya listened for a while, hoping the man would speak about something else, but after ten minutes she was beginning to get sleepy and thought listening in any further would not provide her any other relevant important information.

Except, well, he poofed.

He put the blond baby in the crib and just exploded in a puff of smoke that dissipated way too fast to be a normal smoke, leaving no trace of his presence behind.

Did Being X fucking poofed him away from this universe?

Or do humans here have the power of teleportation?

Or was he even human?

She was way too tired to think further.

Baby brains tire down way too quickly.


End file.
